Lo importante de ser Julie CooperNichol
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Julie despierta una mañana.


LO IMPORTANTE DE SER JULIE COOPER-NICHOL

Disclaimer: The OC, Julie Cooper, Jimmy Cooper, personajes y conceptos relacionados no me pertenecen. Tampoco me estoy ganando un peso por esto.

Spoilers: Lo último que vi antes de escribir esto fue _The SnOC._

Rating: PG-13.

Distribución: y mi LJ. Si alguien más lo quiere, pídamelo primero.

Feedback: Muuuuuuy necesitado: 

Beta reader: Anto (gracias, sis!!!!)

Nota: Mi primer fic de The OC!!!!

oOooOooOo

Tal vez no era tan mala idea como parecía al principio, piensa Julie levantándose cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. Bueno, tampoco habría dejado de hacerlo sólo porque era una mala idea. Las malas ideas pueden ser divertidas.

Sonríe pensando en Luke. Mala idea, desde el principio, pero no podía negar que había sido una de las experiencias más... interesantes de su escuálida vida amorosa. Antes de que las cosas se complicaran, claro.

Lo que la lleva a pensar nuevamente en cómo todos parecen mirarla como si fuera la Fácil Nº1 del Condado Orange. ¿Nadie se acuerda de que pasó _años_ con Jimmy Cooper? Bueno, ninguno de sus actuales amigos la conoció en su época de Reina de Riverside, así que ninguno debería andar hablando.

¿Dónde estará su ropa interior?

Le echa un vistazo a la hora. Son casi las siete. Lo que significa que Caleb debe estar preparándose para ir a la casa de Kirsten para seguir discutiendo el caso con Sandy o al club para pasar el día y no aburrirse en la casa o lo que sea. Seguramente no la está esperando con actitud de marido afectuoso y posesivo que los dos saben que no es.

Se detiene un segundo en la búsqueda de su sostén para recordar el momento exacto cuando lo supo: Caleb Nichol no está enamorado de ella, nunca lo estuvo y no tiene razones para pensar que algún día lo estará. Estaban comiendo pasta en un restorán para celebrar su primer mes de casados y él la miró para decirle algo por encima de su copa, pero no fue algo lindo y profundo como ella habría querido (siendo él el hombre atento y adorable que es), sino que fue como si se hubiera sentido obligado a decir algo y hubiera pensado que eso podría agradarle. No puede recordar exactamente las palabras, en realidad no importan. Lo que recuerda, y es lo más importante, es cómo se sintió en ese momento. No fue como ese frío que se le metió en el alma cuando se dio cuenta de que Jimmy aún quería a Kirsten, ni como esa sensación de que la tierra se la tragaba y ella tenía que luchar por mantener el equilibrio como cuando aceptó el divorcio.

Cuando supo que Caleb no estaba enamorado de ella, Julie terminó de darse cuenta de que tampoco lo amaba. Ni tenía razones para pensar que algún día lo hará.

Así que ya no espera sentir mariposas en su estómago cada vez que están juntos, ni nada por el estilo. Su relación es cariñosa, de todos modos, o lo era hasta que se enteró de que se pasó meses ocultándole el estado financiero de la empresa. Ahora... se llevan bien, pero en realidad no se importan el uno al otro. Lo que colaboró bastante a que ella terminara buscando sus costosos zapatos Jimmy Choo debajo de una cama que no es la suya.

Cuando se levanta, hay un hombre muy guapo y desnudo, apoyado en un codo, sonriéndole tontamente desde la cama y ella _sabe_ que tiene la misma sonrisa de mañana-después-de-la-noche-anterior.

"Hola." le dice Jimmy acercándose lo suficiente para uno de esos besos que la hacen recordar cuando tenía veinte años y James Cooper despidiéndose de ella con un beso antes de salir por la ventana de su pieza era todo lo que podía esperar de la vida.

"Hola." ella se pone de pie y se pone el vestido, tratando de alisarlo y que no se note que llegó a segunda base en un sofá con ese vestido puesto. ¿Segunda base? ¿Todavía se usará esa frase? "Ya es tarde, tengo que irme".

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunta él, estirándose.

Ella se coloca su reloj y sonríe. Claro, él pregunta la hora, no la invita a quedarse. No la sorprende, ni quería que lo hiciera, es sólo...

"Las siete."

Es sólo que es _Jimmy_ y eso debería significar algo más de lo que significa ahora.

"¿Qué le vas a decir a... Caleb?" Él se sienta sobre la cama y dice su nombre como si le molestara.

Después de todo, Jimmy es el gran amor de su vida. _Fue_ el gran amor de su vida.

"No creo que se dé cuenta." ella termina de arreglarse el pelo frente al espejo y decide irse sin maquillaje, no quiere demorarse más. "Está muy ocupado con el caso, ¿sabes? Se la pasa con Sandy y Kirsten." Hay un poco de amargura en su voz y debería controlarla. Así que finge una sonrisa (que no espera que él se crea) y lo mira. "Será mejor que me vaya, Marissa podría preocuparse por mí..."

Claro, justo después que se congele el infierno.

La expresión de Jimmy cambia, como si ella le hubiera dicho algo terrible.

"Julie, no vas a... digo... no estarás pensando en..."

"¿Decirle algo a Marissa?" mueve la mano, tratando de abarcar la habitación y todo lo que pasó entre ellos. "No se me ocurriría hacer algo así."

Él suspira de alivio, ella está segura.

"Sí. Es lo mejor, ya sabes..."

Ella se acerca para darle un último beso antes de irse. Vuelve a sonreírle, esta vez es una sonrisa de verdad, porque él aún se ve tan lindo como hace veinte años. ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado de verlo? Hace un año no se veía así, tan relajado y sonriente... No era feliz. Y probablemente ella era la causa de la miseria en que vivía.

"Nos vemos, Jimmy." le dice antes de irse.

Siente el frío cuando sale del yate. Se dice que es el frío de la mañana y no el frío por haber destruido al único hombre al que ha amado, ni por haberlo perdido. Mucho menos porque fue (la idiota, estúpida, perra y malcriada) Hayley Nichol la que hizo feliz a Jimmy.

El sol ya está brillando en el cielo y ella se pone sus lentes oscuros mientras camina hacia el auto. Su casa la está esperando, los problemas de Marissa, la llamada de Caitlin y alguna visita, porque es sábado y todos esperan que ella esté de humor para atender amigos (que no lo eran hace un año) y ser la amable y divertida Juju Nichol. Incluso Cal.

Antes de encender el auto, se mira al espejo retrovisor y se da cuenta de que se está autocompadeciendo de nuevo. ¿Lo divertido? Que por primera vez en meses, no tiene por qué. Acaba de pasar una noche maravillosa con un hombre igualmente maravilloso (que, aunque lo niegue, sabe lo maravillosa que es ella) y en casa la espera la vida que siempre quiso, con un buen hombre que paga sus cuentas y se esfuerza por quererla (todo lo que puede quererla, por lo menos) y una hija que, si bien no es perfecta, está bien (ya no está suicida ni mucho menos).

Tal vez (se deja llevar por la alegría del momento) ese día las cosas podrían cambiar y Julie encuentre la felicidad que creyó que iba a encontrar cuando volviera a tener la seguridad de un marido respetable y ese chico Ryan volviera de Chino para hacer la vida de su hija más feliz.

Tal vez no. Pero aunque no sea perfecto va a ser suficiente.

Y si hay una cosa que Julie Cooper-Nichol ha aprendido en la vida es a ser feliz con _suficiente_.

oOooOooOo

Dejar un review sería lindo de tu parte.


End file.
